


Unexpected Visitor

by afteriwake



Series: All Of Time And Space [30]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not too long after Mycroft discloses to Sherlock and Amy that he knows of the Doctor, the man in question shows up on his doorstep, providing answers to some lingering questions Mycroft has had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Visitor

There was a knock at the door. Mycroft didn’t bother to get up; Anthea was here, and she could answer it. He took the knife with the marmalade on it and spread it on the piece of toast that was part of his breakfast. So far it had been an uneventful morning, and he hoped it stayed that way. He didn’t want to deal with anyone right now, and he hoped his assistant remembered that. He picked up his second piece of toast and put more marmalade on the knife.

“Mr. Holmes?”

He looked up and saw his assistant standing there with the most peculiar look on her face. He scowled slightly before giving up and sighing. “Yes, Anthea?”

“It’s _him_ ,” she said. “The man who helped Irene Adler escape. Your brother’s associate…the Doctor.”

Mycroft slowly lowered his hand, and the marmalade slipped off onto the tablecloth. Anthea only knew the basics about the Doctor, not everything. She was privy to quite a bit, and he had found that sometimes it was good to confide in her. She had opinions worth listening to. If she had this look on her face because of their visitor, he wasn’t sure what to expect. “Show him in.”

She nodded and went back to the door. He couldn’t do anything about the marmalade on the table, and so he straightened up and fixed his shirt at the neck and cuffs. Breakfast could wait. After a few moments he saw the younger looking man who he knew was hundreds of years older walk in, a pleasant look on his face. “Thank you very much. Didn’t catch your name,” he was saying to Anthea.

“It’s not important,” she said.

“Oh, that’s rubbish. Everyone who’s got a name is important.”

“Anthea,” she said with a slight smile.

“Well, nice to meet you, Anthea.” He gave her a wide grin and Mycroft wasn’t sure he could believe what he was seeing: she was _blushing_. In the five minutes he was left alone with her he definitely put a chink in her armor. He needed to be very careful around this man.

“Anthea, please leave us,” Mycroft said. She nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind her. “I suppose you talked to my brother and his wife,” he said.

He nodded. “They said you had questions. I’m here to answer them.” He gestured to another chair at the table. “May I sit?” Mycroft nodded, and the Doctor sat down. “So. What do you want to know?”

“Is she going to be a threat to the Queen?”

The Doctor shook his head. “No. And if she ever is, it won’t be your problem anymore. I just checked in on her and Jack and she seems to be less inclined to procure blackmail from her clients now.”

“So she’s still a dominatrix?”

“Yes,” he replied. “She’s good at what she does, and there’s always people who need those services. I don’t really understand it, but then, I’m not into that sort of thing.”

“How did you get the furniture out of her home?”

“Parked my TARDIS in her bedroom and anything that could squeeze through the doors went with her. It was just me and Jack moving. I don’t ever want to do that again,” he said, making a face.

“Why did you get involved with my brother?” he asked.

“A while ago, Amelia went through a scare. Weeping Angels…do you know what they are?”

“I’ve seen them mentioned in UNIT’s files,” he replied with a nod.

“One of them got in her head, almost killed her. If you’ve read up on them you know the image of an angel makes another angel. She decided she wanted to go to London and find an old friend, Sherlock. Then she fell in love with him. Or, I suppose, she fell in love with him all over again. He’s a good man, and a good match for her, much more than her old fiancée. So he became a friend of mine.”

“Why have you been targeted?”

“The Silence wants to prevent a question from being asked at a specific time and place. What little research I’ve been able to do on the matter says it’s the oldest question in the universe, and that when it is answered silence will fall. It’s a far reaching conspiracy.”

“Why did they want Amelia and my niece?”

“Because Melody isn’t entirely human. She was conceived on my TARDIS while it was in flight, and she is part Time Lord. She has some of the same abilities that I do, though she only has one heart and not two. But she knows everything that can happen and everything that did happen and everything that will happen when she looks at things, and in time, she’ll regenerate like I have.”

Mycroft nodded slowly. “Is she safe now?”

“For now. When she’s twenty it changes. Eventually she regenerates and takes on the name River Song and murders me on the shores of Lake Silencio. I’m sure you’ve figured out your brother and sister-in-law were there.”

“Yes,” he said.

“While on an adventure with Amelia we ran across a machine known as the Tesselecta. There’s a minituarized crew inside. They take bad guys out of the picture who normally wouldn’t get punished. I hid inside it when River killed me. So I was there, but the body they burned wasn’t mine. That was why I had them set me in the canoe and float me out on the lake.” He grinned. “Just in case you wanted to know how I cheated death.”

“The question had crossed my mind,” he admitted.

“Do you have any more questions?”

“None that I can think of right now,” Mycroft replied.

“Well, I have a question for you,” the Doctor asked, leaning forward.

“Yes?”

“Would you like to see the TARDIS?”

He was tempted. He was sorely tempted. This wasn’t an invitation to travel, just to look. And there wasn’t any harm, was there? But he found himself shaking his head. “No,” he finally said.

“I’ll get you on it eventually,” he said with a grin, leaning back. “I’ll take you on an adventure yet.”

“Don’t be so sure,” he murmured.

“Well, I’m going to be off. Need to look for a new companion. It gets rather lonely when River’s not around.”

“I thought she killed the fake you,” he replied.

“She did. But I don’t hold it against her. We’re getting married next week, actually. This would make us family.”

Mycroft blinked. “I’ll be related to you?”

“You’re my uncle-in-law. Or you will be soon. That’s such a cumbersome phrase, uncle-in-law. Don’t worry, I won’t call you Uncle Mycroft or anything like that.” He stood up, then offered his hand to Mycroft. “Been a pleasure chatting with you.”

Mycroft took his hand and shook it, still in a slight daze. “Thank you for the answers.”

“Any time. If you change your mind, just tell Sherlock to call me. I’ll come pick you up as soon as I can. And I can show myself out. Oh, and I’ll make sure you get an invitation to the wedding.” The Doctor gave him a grin and a wave, and then he was gone.

About a minute later, Anthea came back in. “May I ask you a question?” she asked.

He took a good look at her, and then sighed. The Doctor had very much captivated her attention apparently. “Go.”

She grinned, something that looked unnatural to him on her face but he supposed it was fetching enough, and then she was gone. He looked at the marmalade on the tablecloth and then got up to get something to clean it up with. The Doctor was going to be the death of him, he knew it deep down in his bones. Sometimes he wished he’d never gotten involved with Amelia Pond all those years ago. She brought the Doctor into his brother’s life and the Doctor brought nothing but chaos. But there wasn’t much he could do except soldier on and make the best of it, and that was precisely what he intended to do.


End file.
